fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season five of the sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC from September 17, 1991 to May 12, 1992. Plot This season lives up to its name (and the related poker term to boot) when Jesse and Becky have twins! But even with the Tanner household bursting at the seams, Michelle thinks there is room for one more. She wants her kindergarten teacher to marry her daddy! Joey gets a cool new job as Ranger Joe, TV's cartoon host with the most. D.J. learns to drive. Stephanie drives everyone crazy when she competes in a spelling bee. And, Michelle becomes the latest Tanner daughter to join the Honeybees. Michelle turns five years old and starts kindergarten, Stephanie turns nine and starts fourth grade, and D.J. turns fourteen as she starts high school. Opening-credits Sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery As was the case last season, the separate close-up of Michelle is discontinued, and we start with the close-up of Michelle from the angle of Bullet (Danny's car), with the image updated to reflect everyone's ages. The soccer scene (from in Los Angeles) is also discontinued, going straight into the opening credits. The introduction to the adult actors (Stamos, Saget, Coulier, and Loughlin) was filmed on location in San Francisco. This sequence was used from seasons four to seven. The girls are introduced on the set, with D.J. typing on her computer in her new room, Stephanie playing with Comet in the kitchen, and Michelle playing Uncle Jesse's drums in the basement (only in the truncated version of the theme song; in the extended version, also as was the case last season, the older girls' credits are preceded by those from seasons 1 and 3, respectively, to reflect their growing up; Michelle's is preceded by seasons 1, 2, and 3). Kimmy Gibbler is also introduced as a main character for the first time and is shown peeking in the Tanner house through the back door, replacing the image of Jesse and Michelle hugging and kissing in her old room. The images of the cast running towards the camera from last season carry over, as do those of the family getting off a Powell & Market Sts. cable car the minute it stops, and ends with the girls' hair-combing scene updated to reflect their ages, then Danny, Jesse, and Joey hanging out at Fisherman's Wharf, and then cuts to the family having a picnic on Alamo Square (all from season 4), which would be seen throughout the remainder of the series (with Jeff Franklin's creator credit fading in and out, and is top-aligned). Closing-credits Sequence Same as last season, as some (if not all) of the images are updated to match that of the new opening sequence. As usual, it starts with the panoramic sweep of the Golden Gate Bridge and then goes into the image updates: The image featuring D.J. and Stephanie fishing with Danny at Fisherman's Wharf (from the first three seasons) is now replaced with the family getting off a Powell & Market Sts. cable car when it stops (and is the only one used in the opening with the abbreviated theme, as it cuts to the cast running toward the camera), the zoom-out of the family riding in Danny's car "Bullet" is now replaced with D.J. riding Rocket (from "D.J.'s Very First Horse", and only used in the season three opening with the extended theme, regardless of whether or not Becky is featured), Danny and Michelle napping in a rocking chair in her room (seasons 2–3, but only used in the opening of the season two premiere) is replaced with the guys hanging out (seasons 2–3), and ends with the picnic scene;. In addition, the Lorimar Television logo is now an in-credit logo and cuts out before the fade to black (not applicable to syndicated repeats), and on occasion will use the music from its 1988 logo, and starting with the episode "Play It Again, Jesse" for this season only, gets the "A Time Warner Company" byline. From this point to the end of the run (and applying to all Miller-Boyett shows), R. Robert Rosenbaum's executive in charge of production credit is discontinued, and Lynn Griffin is demoted back to art director (after being promoted to supervising art director last season). Cast *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler Personnel change Dennis Rinsler and Marc Warren, who were producers in seasons two and three, and became supervising producers last season, are promoted again to co-executive producers. In addition, this is the last season to feature Kim Weiskopf, Leslie Ray, and Mark Fink as co-producers. Time change Beginning with this season, the show moved from Fridays to Tuesdays for the rest of its run. In addition, Family Matters, which followed on Fridays, moved up to the 8/7C time slot on Fridays, to make room for the new Step by Step (from Miller-Boyett, the same producers as Full House, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers and the recently-axed Going Places). To make way for the move, ABC's Tuesday mainstay "Who's the Boss?" was moved to Saturday nights until its cancellation at the end of the season; following Full House on Tuesday nights was the new Home Improvement (which aired on Tuesdays its entire run). Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 5